The Door Spawned From Hell
by KaydenceRei
Summary: The door to the supply closet doesn't seem to open from the inside, and slowly more people seem to be winding up inside. Every time one gets out, another somehow gets inside. Randomocity is occuring within the 16th precinct.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I own this sorry excuse for a plot-line that you're all about to read. Other then that, I can't say I really having anything going for me!

**A/N**: On a side note… I have no effing idea where I got the idea that I should do another humor story. Let alone one that could possibly go on for more then just one chapter. We'll have to see where my muses take me with this thing, cause at the moment I'm not entirely too sure!

Hell. I dedicate this story to anyone who will actually want to read a second chapter! Haha.

&&&&&&&&&

Olivia sighed as her pen ran out of ink while she was in the middle of writing up her report. She swore, the police commission needed to get with the times and let them type their reports out on the computer like the rest of the world did in the twenty-first century.

"What's wrong with you tonight?" Elliot asked as he looked up from his report to his partner who had let out quiet an exasperated sigh. He couldn't help but to let a chuckle out from his lips as he watched her struggle with her pen which seemed to have run out of ink mid-writing.

Olivia shot her partner a glare before tossing the pen into the trash bin beside her desk. "You wouldn't happen to be able to… oh say, stop laughing for a moment to see if you have a pen you can spare, would you?" she questioned with a small smirk playing on her lips.

Elliot raised an eyebrow up in response before looking over his desk. He shook his head after a moment and just grinned, "Nope, can't say I have another one."

Olivia scrunched up her face slightly before getting up on her feet. "Need anything from the supply closet while I'm up then?" she questioned as she crossed her arms over her chest a bit defiantly. She probably looked as though she wouldn't have gotten Elliot anything even if he did ask for it, not that she would ever actually do that to him.

"Uh, no thanks," Elliot replied quickly before looking back down at his report and going back to work on it.

Olivia shrugged slightly before stepping away from the two desks that faced each other and opened the door to the squad room, nearly bumping right smack into Fin.

Fin looked at Olivia sheepishly, slightly embarrassed that the one time he hadn't watched out for anyone on the other side of the door, he actually managed to bump into someone. "Sorry about that Olivia," he apologized quickly.

"Not a problem," Olivia stated before moving around Fin towards the supply closet. Just as she was about to open the door she heard Fin call something out to her. "What was that?" she asked as she turned around in curiosity.

Fin stood in the doors still as he looked at Olivia. "I was asking if you'd seen my boney ass skeleton of a partner," he said with his characteristic grin.

Olivia chuckled slightly in response before shaking her head. "Afraid not," she told him. A thought that crossed her mind made her laugh again though, "He's probably hiding away in a vent or something so that you have to do all the paperwork."

Fin groaned in response to Olivia's conclusion seeing as he had formed the same idea in his head. "Aw hell no. I'm leaving half of it there for him, I hope he knows that," he said before turning and going into the squad room, leaving behind a very amused Olivia.

A few moments later Olivia opened the door to the supply closet, raising an eyebrow up at a resting Munch up against the wall with slight curiosity. She let the door shut behind her and rolled her eyes slightly as the older man jumped at the noise of the door shutting.

"Shit!" John Munch cursed as his only means of escaping this damned closet just went down the drain because he decided to take a power nap. "Now why'd you have to go and do that Benson?"

Olivia stared at John as though he had grown about three more heads in reaction to her coming into the supply closet. "Well sorry for interrupting your nap Sleeping Beauty, but I needed something to write with and this happens to be where the stuff is," she replied with a slight smirk.

John rolled his eyes in return, realizing how he made all of this look. How was Olivia supposed to know the door didn't seem to want to open from the inside? "Not exactly what I meant Olivia," he said with a frown. "You closed the door," he told her.

"It opens just as easily Munch," Olivia replied sarcastically as she moved her hand onto the doorknob and gave it a twist. To her surprise, but not to John's, the door wouldn't open. "What the hell?"

John shrugged slightly. "I have no idea either, but it sucks doesn't it?" he asked her. He hadn't bothered moving from his spot against the wall as he watched Olivia fumbling with the door and trying to get it open.

Olivia groaned as she banged heavily on the door. "Doesn't anyone pay any damn attention around here?" she questioned out of frustration. "We're in a police station for Christ's sake; you'd think someone could hear some rather loud noises coming from a damned closet!"

"I've been hoping the density of this station house would discontinue for about an hour now, but to no avail," John told her with a shrug of his shoulders. He leaned his head back down against the wall as if to go back to sleep.

Olivia stared at John in disbelief. "You've been stuck in this closet for an hour and no one came in before!" she asked and let another groan escape her parted lips.

John let a slight chuckle escape his lips at Olivia's disbelief in the situation. "Good news for me, I now have company," he said, only to be met with a very hostile look coming his way from Olivia. "But I guess that's also bad news for me."

"So now what the hell are we supposed to do?" Olivia asked as she finally gave up her relentless attack on the door.

John didn't bother to open his eyes while he responded to Olivia. Instead he remained in his restful position, "I suggest taking a seat, we could be here a while longer."

Olivia let a sigh escape her lips before she sat down up against the wall beside John. "There's no other way out of here?" she questioned as her mocha brown eyes traced the outline of the room.

John finally opened one eye and looked towards Olivia before pointing directly up at the ceiling.

"What?" Olivia questioned as she followed where his finger pointed with her gaze. She groaned when she saw exactly what John happened to be talking about. There was no possible way that she'd be able to reach that without some kind of boost, and she wasn't entirely sure she trusted John enough with helping her up to it. She got the feeling she'd have better luck if it were her trying to shove John up there.

John smirked slightly at Olivia's reaction. "My sentiments exactly," he told her before closing his one eye and letting his arm fall back to his side once more. "There's no way in hell either of us is going to make it up to that," he told her with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

Olivia's lips twitched slightly in response to what he said. "Oh I don't know about that," she said as she thought about a few things. "I think we could find a way to get me up there, and maybe even you," she responded as she got back on her feet.

"Woman, if you can get my ass up to that vent I'll buy you lunch when we're free," John said as he opened up his eyes again and watched Olivia move around the supply closet. "What in the hell are you doing?" he questioned in curiosity.

Olivia placed her hands on her lips in a slightly dominating stance as she turned to look at John. "I'm getting us the hell out of here, because I'll be damned if I'm stuck in here with you for an hour and you start spouting off conspiracy stories on me."

John smiled innocently as he looked at Olivia. "I would never do something like that," he told her. When he saw the look of clear disbelief on Olivia's face, he decided to convince her further. "Not to you at least, you're scary and I wouldn't want to be alone with you when the government realizes---"

"Munch!" Olivia yelled in frustration.

John grinned and let a small laugh escape him. "Relax, I'm kidding," he told her with a shrug of his shoulders. "Now show me the way oh woman with all the power," he said in a slightly robotic tone matching that of something that sounded like it was from Star Trek.

Olivia rolled her eyes but smiled none the less. "Start piling these boxes up, they seem sturdy enough, so if we can just pile them high enough then we can make it up to the vent," she told him and she began shifting boxes and pushing them John's way.

John was a bit weary about climbing up on a bunch of boxes, and he knew one thing for sure. There was no way in hell that he was going to go up these things first as he began piling them into a sort of make-shift stair case.

"Good, time to get out of this place," Olivia stated. She didn't bother saying who should go first as she began getting up onto the boxes. She made it a bit wobbly onto the top and pulled off the metal slate covering it, tossing it lightly down to John before hoisting herself up into the vent. "You coming?"

John cursed slightly to himself before making his way up the boxes. They started shaking quite a bit as he finally reached the top but he managed to pull himself into the vent just before all the boxes went toppling over. "You know what Benson?" he said, slightly agitated with the previous events.

Olivia looked at John curiously. "What?" she finally asked him.

"Next time you can go alone and I'll just wait for you to come back around and open up that damn door," John told her with a groan.

After a few seconds they began making their way through the vent.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Just a moment after Olivia and John had made their way through the vent, Elliot opened the door to the supply closet. He went inside, clearly looking around for Olivia who had been missing since she came looking for a pen a good ten minutes ago.

Unbeknownst to him that the door did not open from the inside, he allowed the door to shut. After taking a look around, eyeing the boxes lying around the small room they used for a supply closet and then realizing Olivia wasn't here, he turned to leave, only to find the door was stuck, and that he couldn't get out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Olivia and John dropped down from the vent in the ceiling just over top of hers and Elliot's conjoined desk, landing on top of the two desks. "Finally!" she called as she hopped off of the desks.

"What the hell?" Fin said as he stared in astonishment at his partner and Olivia dropping down from the ceiling. "Shit girl," Fin said with his eyes nearly bugging out of his head. "When you said my boney ass partner might be hiding in a vent to get out of paperwork, I didn't think you were serious!"

Olivia let a chuckle escape her lips as John gave her the evil eye at what she had said to Fin about him. She shrugged innocently and then looked over at Elliot's empty desk. "Where is Elliot?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Haha. Okay, so this isn't my normal category. But see, while hitting trash cans in an attempt to practice my parallel parking today, the idea for this story just flew into my mind! Amazing what some sordid things can get my mind uh runnin' eh? So yes, this story WILL continue if you people actually like this thing. I admit, I actually laughed while writing it, so that's got to be saying something, no? Humor isn't normally my forte but I hope I'm doing a good enough job for you all! -Kay**


	2. Go Fish You Keebler Elf!

**A/N**: So yes... apparently you weirdoes really do want to read more. So here I am, bringing you more of your feature presentation!

This dedication goes to Cold Case Chick and Color Esperanza, you two made me laugh just as much as I was making the both of you laugh while I worked on this, and that's what makes inspiration for stories like this!

**Chapter 2**:

George was making his way down the hallway of the 16th precinct towards the very well know Special Victims Unit. He worked with them all on numerous occasions, so it wasn't entirely abnormal for him to just show up for a friendly conversation every now and again.

He decided to make a small pit stop into supply room seeing as he was fresh out of notepads to write in as he calculated the similarities between the detectives and tried to figure out how such opposites could deal with each other. Namely John Munch and Fin Tutuola.

Once he had stepped into the room, he'd knocked somebody, who had been dumb enough to be standing right in front of the door at the time, clear off their feet. He shut the door and moved to check on the person whom he'd managed to take down and couldn't help but to be amused when he saw it was none other then Detective Elliot Stabler.

"Oh hell no…" Elliot said as he sat up, sporting a nice bruise on the side of his face from where the door had hit him when the good psychiatrist walked in.

George stared at Elliot, slightly insulted by the bigger man's words. "Well I know I hit you with the door detective, but it's not like I did it on purpose," he stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

Elliot groaned and banged a fist angrily on the floor. "The door doesn't open from this side Doc! We're locked in this God forsaken place, and if you hadn't hit me with the door, I could have finally gotten out!"

George looked between Elliot and the door, and after trying to open it for a moment, he dropped his hands back to his sides and decided to take Elliot's word for it. "So what should we do while we wait for someone to come in?" he asked curiously, wondering what exactly the detective had done to pass the time.

"How should I know?" Elliot asked out in a moan. "I was still trying to break that door down when you smashed it in my face," he said, directing a bit of anger and pointing the fault on them being stuck in there on George.

George shrugged his shoulders innocently before giving Elliot a grin. "Well, I've got an idea," he told the detective as he moved to pull something out of his pocket.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Olivia and John looked at each other knowingly as Fin told them where exactly it was that Elliot had gone.

John was quick to put his hands up in his own defense. "I'm not going back in there Olivia," he said. He shook his head to show emphasis at the current subject on hand. "You can go get him," he told her before taking a seat at his desk.

Fin stared at the two like they went absolutely insane as they ranted about not wanting to go back to the supply room. He was still oddly impressed that John Munch had gotten his boney ass up into the vent in the ceiling somehow.

"Hell no, I'm not going," Olivia stated defiantly. She felt for Elliot, really she did. But there was no way in hell that she was going anywhere back near that supply closet. Finally she decided to play it on some unsuspecting person and gave a big smile over in Fin's general vicinity.

John saw exactly what Olivia was doing and he had no intentions of stopping her from doing so. Instead he began to work diligently on the reports lying on his desk before him. Fin and Elliot locked in a supply room together would be way too good of an opportunity to pass up. Little did he know, someone else was also in the small room they called a supply closet.

Without knowing the clear dangers facing him about this door that spawned from hell, Fin opened up the door to the small room, or closet as they deemed it. He stepped inside only to find Elliot Stabler playing a rather intense card game of "Go Fish" with George Huang. A strange look crossed his face as the door closed behind him, but even the closing door didn't faze the two men playing their card game.

"Hah! Go fish!" Elliot yelled out, pretty pleased with himself for once as he was currently beating the good doctor by one pair of matches.

George scrunched up his face as he moved to picked up the card from the floor where they'd placed the pile, only to realize he had gotten the last card, which meant only one thing. He grinned as he pulled the card up, "Got my wish!" he told Elliot as he placed his new pair down. "And since you have the last card, hand over that two!"

Elliot groaned and handed the card over to George when he asked for it. "I think you cheated," he stated before crossing his arms rebelliously and sulking over his loss in the card game.

"Who the hell cheats in a game of go fish?" Fin asked as he stared at one grown man and one… not so grown man, sitting on the floor together as thought they had gone insane. "And why in the world are you both playing cards in the supply room?"

George looked slightly offended by Fin's words as it was his idea to play the card game in the first place. "For your information, we happen to be stuck in this supply room," he pointed out to Fin. "And now you are too," he explained with an amused look crossing his face.

Fin looked at the two men on the floor. Elliot was still pouting over the card game he had just lost and George was clearly proud of himself for having not only taken on, but defeating the detective in such a rough game of cards. "You've both lost your minds," he said before moving to open the door to the closet.

"Like the good doctor here said," Elliot mentioned to Fin who began a very well-known struggle against the door spawned from hell. "We're stuck in here, so you can either come down here with us and play cards, or bang on a door where everyone who walks passed, blatantly ignores you."

Fin sighed slightly. But he needed to do something, and apparently banging on the door and trying to break it down was just not going to work. He realized that this was why John and Olivia had been refusing to go back to the supply room, and with George and Elliot playing a game of go fish, he couldn't imagine how bad those two must have been annoyed to have gone through a vent to get out.

George looked at Fin as he began shuffling the deck of cards. "Well, what do you say Fin?" he questioned. "Want to have a three-way game of go fish?"

Fin mumbled something incoherent before taking a seat and making a triangle form with Elliot and George. This was going to be the most ridiculous moment of his life. Playing go fish with a grown man and a pint sized man.

It had been nearly thirty minutes, and after eight long rounds of go fish and George winning, Fin finally threw his cards down. "Screw this shit, you little midget!" he yelled out. "There's no way you just one eight rounds of go fish without cheating!"

"Now now Fin," George said, clearly going shrink mode on Fin. "I know losing isn't a very endearing thing for you, but it's okay for somebody to be better then you at something," he told the other man with a smug look on his face.

Fin gave George an angry look. "Don't go shrinking me you pint-sized Pee Wee Herman or you'll make me say something I'll regret," he seethed out, clearly angry about this rough game of go fish.

Elliot stared at Fin. The man was quite angry over a game of cards, the same way he'd gotten angry the second time he had lost to the doctor. He remained quiet, watching Fin spout off angry remarks towards George with keen amusement.

George shrugged off the angry comments and smiled at Fin. "Look, maybe we should play a new game then, go fish may not be your best game, but I'm sure we could find something else that you're good at, like Solitaire, that's a one-way game right there."

"Shut the hell up you Keebler Elf look-alike," Fin muttered out angrily. He'd had enough of George's 'nice' shrink suggestions on games he could win to keep up his self-esteem. "I hear Santa's looking for a new elf; go join his ranks and comment on who's been naughty and nice Mr. Suck up.."

George looked shocked and appalled all at once as he stared at Fin after the comment he'd just made. "Now Fin, don't get antsy, I can see you're angry, and I can see you're suffering from so many losses, let me show you how to set the game of solitaire up, I'm sure you can win that, it'll all be okay soon!" he said with quite a bit of excitement showing in his voice.

Elliot watched the two men as George showed Fin how to set up solitaire and play. He quickly realized he was going to need to find something else to do, as Fin and George were both currently busy. Finally he moved towards the door, ignoring how he'd already been hit by it once as he looked around the shelves for something else to occupy his time with.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You don't think Fin got stuck too do you?" John asked curiously. It had been a half an hour since his hard-ass partner went looking for Olivia's easy-to-anger partner.

Olivia looked up from her paper work, sporting the pen she had so gallantly swiped from Elliot's desk in her hand. "Not a damn clue," she replied with a small shrug of her shoulders. "Who cares?" she questioned. She was just as unwilling to go back to that closet as John was, and they both knew that.

John chuckled slightly at Olivia's response. "You think Fin figured out that we knew about the door?" he questioned as he rolled up a paper ball and chucked it in Olivia's direction.

Olivia laughed as she caught the ball in her hands, dropping the pen onto her desk in the mean time. "I'd imagine he probably has, seeing as he saw us come out of a vent from the ceiling," she replied with a devious smile playing on her lips.

"One of us really should go and let them out," John said thoughtfully out loud. He hadn't meant to actually say it, just more along the lines of thinking it, but unfortunately the words had spouted from his mouth anyways.

Olivia raised an eyebrow up at John and shook her head. "No way, not me, I vote that you go then," she said quickly as she tossed the paper ball back at him.

John shook his head with equal distaste. "No way, I say we flip a coin," he told her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Not but a few minutes later, Olivia found herself grumbling as she slowly and cautiously made her way to the supply room door. For about a good minute she just stood there and stared at the door, as if it was daring her to open it and she was debating on the course of action. Finally, she put her hand on the door knob and let the door fly open, smashing somebody behind it in the head in the meantime and knocking them down.

"Unhh…" Elliot mumbled out as he fell on his ass, eating the door once again with unhappy results.

Olivia stared wide-eyed with her mouth agape and let go of the door as she moved to Elliot's side. Unfortunately when she did so, the door had closed again. "Elliot, are you… FUCK!"

George and Fin stared at Olivia in shock by what she had just yelled out. Although George couldn't hide amusement that Elliot had just been hit by the door for the second time in an hour. "Olivia, I know pent up sexual frustrations can sometimes get the best of us, but a supply room with two other men in the room is not the time nor the place to tell Elliot what you'd like to be doing with him at the moment," he told her calmly and seriously.

"SHUT UP GEORGE!" Olivia, Fin, and even Elliot had managed to yell out at once. Now four of them were stuck in the supply closet together, and it was beginning to get just slightly stuffed in the small room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Haha. This story is even making me laugh, now that's really saying something right there! My muse is truly getting the best of me in this situation, so I sure hope all of you enjoy reading this just as much as I'm enjoying writing it! -Kay**


	3. Strip Twister and DDR!

**A/N**: It would seem I can make people laugh so hard they cry! Therefore, cry! HAHAHA! I love bringing tears to people's eyes, whether it's from knocking them out, or just laughing a little too hard. Now the show must go on! Tee hee!

Once more a dedication to Cold Case Chick and Color Esperanza… These two chicks really keep my inspirational level up with this story, so we should all be thanking them.

**Chapter 3**:

John Munch sat patiently at his desk. It had been a good ten minutes and nobody, not even Olivia, had returned from the supply room. He tapped his foot on the floor curiously as he watched the second hand move around the clock on the wall, and then slowly after, watching the minute hand move over one. Eleven minutes and still no one coming back from the supply room.

"Well if it isn't my favorite Munchkin," Monique Jeffries stated as she stepped inside the squad room she had once considered her home. She smiled at the older man before she took a look around the room. She gave an odd look before asking the question plaguing her mind, "Where the hell is everyone?"

John couldn't help but grin as the spunky woman of an ex-partner known as Monique came into the squad room. "Elliot went to find Olivia in the supply room, then Fin went to go get Elliot, and then Olivia went to find out why Elliot and Fin were taking a half an hour in the supply room, but she did that now…" he had said in one breath, then looked up at the clock. "Thirteen minutes and twenty-seven seconds ago," he said with a chuckle.

Monique raised an eyebrow up at her old colleague. "Uh… they all went missing in a supply room?" she questioned in an odd tone of voice. She could tell there was something that John wasn't telling her, but she shrugged it off. "Well I needed to talk to Olivia, so I guess I'll go find them all," she told him before shrugging and opening up the door to the squad room.

John watched as the squad room doors shut, and he soon stood to his feet, saluting the door that Monique had just walked out of. "Good luck soldier! I wish you the best!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Monique opened up the door to the supply room, her eyes nearly bugging out at the sight before her as the door shut closed behind her. Elliot Stabler, Olivia Benson, Fin Tutuola and quite a short little man were all playing a very strange looking game of twister. Elliot's shirt was off, along with Fin's pants, but Olivia was still fully clothed on the mat. The small man was in control of the spinner. She stared at them, wondering how in the hell they got a twister mat to fit in the supply room, and when the closet became a room and got… bigger.

"Hey Mo," Fin said to the other woman as she came in. He was practically doggy style on the twister mat as he looked at Monique Jeffries. "I'd feel bad for you, but we've been in here longer, so I'm still feeling bad for myself," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Olivia looked up from her position. She looked like she was trying to do a crab walk on the mat, fortunately she was able to keep herself up better then Fin and Elliot, and this game of strip twister was ending up in her favor. "Nice to see you Monique, guess you're stuck in here now too," she said to the other woman.

Monique raised a questioning eyebrow up at the fellow detectives. It seemed to her that they had all gone bananas in the time that she had left, but that was strange, because Olivia had seemed perfectly sane the previous week when they went out for lunch together. "Stuck?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, the door won't open from this side," Elliot explained. Just as he attempted to move his hand from the yellow to the green spot, he'd been so pretzel folded that he fell down. "Damn it!"

George laughed at Elliot as he fell for the third time in this game. "Sorry Elliot," he said with a shrug. "Go ahead Olivia, since you're winning, what is he taking off next?" he questioned Olivia. She was whooping the men in the game of strip twister that they had begun.

Olivia chuckled at the pleading look that Elliot was sending her. She smiled deviously before making her demands, "Off go the pants!" she said with a big grin on her facial features. She just couldn't help but to say it, and so she did.

Monique stared at the detectives with her mouth wide agape. She couldn't believe they were playing twister, let alone the face that they had to strip off a piece of clothing each time they fell. "What in hell are you guys smoking?"

"Wanna play Mo?" Fin asked the newcomer to the closet as he looked at her. They were just about to have George call out the next order when he had done so.

Monique looked at them all, but somehow couldn't seem to help but to agree to play to. There was clearly nothing better to do in this place, as the twister board was taking up most of the space. "Sure, let's do it!" she said with a grin as she got on another part of the mat.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was about an hour later and the group had stopped playing twister. Olivia had won, Fin following in a second and Monique in a close third. Elliot was unfortunately, he'd been knocked out of the game rather quickly with his bad ability of balancing. Now the five of them were sitting in a small circle, discussing some of the latest things going on in the police business.

That was until the door was opened and then shut just as quickly as the red-haired Assistant District Attorney flew inside the room, hiding behind the safety of the closet door, completely unaware of what she had just gotten herself into by going into the supply room for means of escape.

"Uh… Hi Casey," Olivia spoke up to the fiery attorney who turned around looking at the five people in the room with a look of shock and confusion. "Congratulations, you've just joined our own personal law meeting," she told the younger woman.

Casey stared oddly at Olivia. "Are you all seriously having a group discussion in the supply room?" she asked them. She didn't catch the joking tone in Olivia's voice as the older woman spoke.

Olivia raised an eyebrow up at Casey. "I'll dignify that with an answer if you'll tell us why you came in here first," she suggested with a shrug of her shoulders and a small smile playing on her lips.

"Oh right…" Casey said, he cheeks turning slightly red from embarrassment. "See, I saw Branch doing something really… weird earlier, and when he came down the hallway I just knew I needed to get away before I said something to him about it," she explained. "Now why are you all here?"

Fin, Monique, Elliot and George all looked at Olivia and decided to let her explain the situation that the red head had gotten herself into by trying to avoid someone.

Olivia smiled at Casey, looking as though it were all fairly obvious what they were doing in there. "Yes, we really are having a group discussion in the supply closet Casey, but only because we're locked in here, along with you now," she explained with a short shrug. "The door won't open from this side," she told Casey.

"Damn," Casey responded after jiggling the door handle. "That sucks," she complained before moving to the group of five people and immediately making it a group of six people. "So what should we do while we're stuck in here?" she asked curiously.

George grinned. "I've got an idea!"

Elliot glanced over at the doctor nervously. Every time George seemed to get an idea, Elliot was horrible at the chosen idea. He'd lost ten games of go fish, and then completely lost a game of strip twister. "What idea could you possibly have this time?" he questioned the small man.

"Dance Dance Revolution of course!" George said with exemplified happiness on the matter as he pointed to the Dance Dance Revolution machine that had somehow gotten into the ever growing supply room.

Fin stared at the machine, unable to fully grasp how the hell the machine got in here.

Elliot did the same as Fin did, staring unbelievably at the large machine that was now in the supply room playing a Japanese song.

"What the hell?" Monique questioned as she stared at it.

Olivia tilted her head to the side slightly along with Casey as both women appeared interested in the idea of a few rounds of DDR. "Where in the world did this thing come from George?" Olivia finally asked the doctor.

George grinned, "I ordered it from E-Bay just before our big group discussion!"

Casey blinked a few times before jumping onto one of the platforms for the game. "Damn, E-bay works fast!" she said with a grin before Olivia jumped on the other side and joined her in the game for some fun.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Such odd things happen in my head sometimes. I'm still wondering how a twister mat fit in the supply room, nonetheless wondering how E-Bay got a DDR machine into the supply closet without anyone noticing. If it came through the door, why didn't anyone notice? Haha! The mysteries of my mind! Not even I can figure these lovely things out at a time like these. -Kay**


	4. A manpurse, viagra and a gstring!

**A/N**: If I can make you all laugh BEFORE I write the chapter, imagine what can happen if you just kept reading onward!

This is a dedication to SVU 101. Somehow, that strange little friend of mine sparked up some ideas for me!

From 16 reviews in chapter one, to 18 reviews in chapter two, I refuse to let the mere 12 reviews in chapter 3 discourage me.

**Chapter 4**:

John sat at his desk mindlessly fiddling with his pen. He knew very well that he should go and save his fellow detectives, but he wasn't sure that he was willing to put himself in the position of getting stuck once more. His stomach gave a small rumble showing that he was indeed hungry.

"Munch, where the hell is everybody else?" Captain Donald Cragen questioned the oldest of the detectives in his squad. He folded his arms over his chest as he awaited an answer from John. Where did three detectives disappear to during the middle of filling in paperwork? Something strange was happening and he was going to get to the bottom of it all.

John glanced over at his questioning Captain and gave a small shrug of his shoulders. He didn't want to be sent to look for them, because he knew how that could end up. "Uh, Olivia went to the supply room, I don't know where everyone else is," he lied.

The captain raised an eyebrow up curiously as he went over what John said. He shook his head before deciding to see if Olivia had any idea where everyone was. "Want to go get Olivia for me then?" he asked John before turning to go back to his office.

"Uh, no way Cap!" John cried out quickly.

Cragen turned and looked at John strangely in response to the other man's reaction to going to get Olivia. "What's your problem?" he asked in utter curiosity. "She's not going to bite you, just go get her," he told the detective before moving towards his office again.

John shook his head quickly. "No can do Cap," he stated quickly. "Olivia's not happy, and I'm not going anywhere near that woman when there's a gun in her holster," he said before picking up his pen and beginning to write his report again.

Cragen coughed slightly at what John had just said. He decided not to push his oldest detective and went to get Olivia himself, she'd never get pushy with him anyways.

After a moment or two, Cragen finally made it over to the supply room. He opened up the door to the room and stared blankly at the four detectives, the doctor and even the ADA sitting in a large circle on the floor of the supply room and having a rather odd conversation in their group discussion.

"I'm telling you Fin, Taco Bell is just so much better then Burger King," Casey told Fin as she crossed her arms over her chest and smirked slightly at him.

Fin just snickered slightly in response to Casey's statement before deciding to reply to it. "Not a chance Casey," he replied casually to her. "Burger King has fries, it's much better then Taco Bell is."

Casey pouted her lip out, clearly unhappy with Fin's deduction on why Burger King was better then Taco Bell.

Olivia rolled her eyes slightly at Fin. "Who cares about Burger King?" she questioned with quite a domineering look on her face. "The fries suck worse then our pay itself, and that's really saying something right there," she explained with a slight smirk as everyone else seemed to take in her reasoning.

"Olivia has a good point Fin," George told one of the other men. The look on Fin's face almost scared the poor doctor who quickly decided to save himself. "But I'm sure you can think of something else," he told the other man, though he had to admit, he had little faith.

Fin sneered but made no moves to counter Olivia's point about Burger King fries.

Olivia grinned, and then her head glanced up only in time to see their Captain closing the door to the supply room. Not having come in himself; but leaving them all inside of the room with no way out once more. "Damn it!" she cursed out now that they were all still left inside the room. He food news was that they didn't actually wind up adding another person into the very small room, it was crowded enough in this place as it was.

"Well that sucks," Elliot stated glumly. "This is getting ridiculous," he told them all. "Pretty soon so many people will be in this room that the door won't even be able to close," he exclaimed.

Monique twitched slightly. "I'm starving," she finally stated.

Everyone looked around at each other, and it was only a moment before they all realized that they too were hungry.

"Anyone have a cell phone on them?" Casey asked suddenly.

Once again everyone looked around at each other, and finally their gazes all managed to land on one George Huang.

George glanced at each of the people looking at him. "Okay okay!" he said finally. He reached down into his overly obese man-purse and began rummaging through it, quickly tossing out some very odd colored pills at Elliot.

"What in the hell are these?" Elliot questioned as he caught the blue colored pills.

Casey took the thing of pills from Elliot and looked them over carefully. "Viagra!" she came to the deduction of rather quickly. She noticed everyone but George, whom was still rummaging through his man-purse, had started staring at her. "Hey, don't judge!" she yelled quickly. "I just know things."

A chuckle was released from each person's mouth before they all watched George continue his pillage of his own man-purse. After a moment something else was thrown in Fin's general direction.

"What the hell?" Fin asked out loud as he caught the black fabric. He held it up and looked at it, "Aww gross man!" he yelled out, tossing the black g-string up into the air and away from him.

George continued throwing things from the large bag, others including a pink and orange polka-dotted umbrella, a recorded episode of Queer Eye For the Straight Guy, a small vile filled with a liquid substance that _none_ of them dared to question as to it's origin, and finally, Monique's bra.

Monique looked around at all the questioning looks in her direction after having grabbed the bra and saying, "I'll take this back now." She smiled innocently and shrugged, "Don't get any funny ideas people," she stated threateningly.

Finally, George pulled out a very old fashioned cell phone, one of those huge ones from the early nineties. "Got it, I'll order pizza!" he told them quickly.

"Get beer!" Fin said quickly.

Everyone was quick to agree on that one.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile John stood outside in the hallway at the vending machine. He was minding his own business as he put his money into the machine, snagging the last bag of skittles inside the machine.

"Hand over that skittle bag Munch!" shouted Brian Cassidy. He looked rather scary at the moment with his suction cup dart shooting plastic toy gun aimed at the older detective, the real scary part was Brian himself, mainly because he just looked stupid, par usual.

John raised his hands in defeat like fashion at Brian. When the younger, more idiotic of the two had reached to grab his skittles, he kicked the young detective in the balls. "Neeeever!" John shouted before running down the hall. He wished he'd been paying more attention when he ran into the supply room and hid behind the now closed door. It only hit him after a few moments exactly what he had done. "No!" he yelled out in vain.

Everyone stared at John like he was a fool. They couldn't believe he came in, fully knowing that the door didn't open from the inside.

"How could you be so stupid!" Olivia yelled out in frustration. "What the hell could you possibly have been running from that you'd hide behind _this_ door, when you _knew_ it didn't open from this side and why the hell didn't you come get us out?"

John gave Olivia a sheepish shrug. "Cassidy," he answered simply, as though that one word, that one last word seemed to clear everything up for the others. Oddly, it seemed to do just that.

Olivia gave a slightly disgusted and bothered look. "Right, now I understand, I'd rather be in here too," she admitted with a short cough.

Monique and Elliot chuckled slightly, knowing the exact distaste for the ex-SVU detective.

_A few minutes later…_

"I know exactly why we're stuck in here!" John yelled out suddenly. The others gave him quite the strange look in response to the random outburst. "Want me to explain it to you all?"

Everyone exchanged glances with each other before Casey finally decided to go with it. "All right John, do tell, why are seven of us all locked inside of a supply room?" she questioned the older detective of the group of detectives.

John grinned, glad that they actually decided that they were going to listen to something that he said for once. "Well see, it's all a government plot---"

"Ungh… MUNCH!" the whole group yelled out at once in unison.

John waved his arms in mock-defeat. "No, no listen! Really, I have a good idea this time," he told them all quickly.

Once more the other six in the room glanced around at each other before nodding in John's direction, allowing him the courtesy of sharing his latest government conspiracy.

"Go ahead John, we're listening," George said, trying to act professional even though he also found annoyance in John's government conspiracy theories.

John grinned at the response before continuing on with his idea. "Right, so like I was saying," he started out. "It's all a government plot to get you guys to take my skittles, since it's the last bag and all," he explained to them rather simply.

Elliot, Monique, Fin, Casey and Huang all raised an eyebrow up at John while Olivia seemed to get a very evil grin on her face.

"You have skittles?" Olivia questioned the oldest detective in the supply room.

John quickly eyed Olivia suspiciously, "Yes."

Olivia smirked now. "And it was the last bag in the machine?" she questioned him next.

Suddenly the others were catching on to Olivia's plan, and they all decided that they were going to join in as well.

"If it's the last bag then I definitely want some," Fin said, holding his hand out to his partner with a cheesy grin on his face.

Monique nodded in response to what Fin said, "Me too."

Elliot shrugged before agreeing along with them. "I could go for some skittles," he said.

Casey chuckled slightly before nodding as well. "I always did want to taste the rainbow John," she said with a short laugh, unable to help her joke.

Only George and Olivia hadn't voiced any opinions on whether or not they wanted John's bag of skittles. But their faces showed their true feelings as they seemed to eye the small rainbowy bag in John's hands.

"Never! These skittles are mine!" John yelled out, hugging the bag of skittles close to him. He quickly ran to the wall opposite of everyone else and sat in the corner, hugging his knees to his chest and rocking back and forth as he hid the skittles. "They won't take you skittles… you're mine and I'll never let you go!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**My imagination is truly losing it. Viagra, a g-string, and even a skittle obsession! This story just continues to get more and more insane as I continue it. I hope you guys aren't getting bored with it yet, cause I bet we could fit quite a few more people into this supply room if we tried hard enough. It's a story anyways, this small supply room can be as large as I want it to be! Haha! -Kay**


	5. The effects of drinking!

**A/N**: I'm running out of catchy beginnings for this chapter, so um. Ah fuck it, I have nothing this time.

Dedicated to my best friend Sarah. She's my one true inspiration, and she's the one person who makes life fun for me! Ironically, we're thinking of locking ourselves in a closet and ordering some pizza! (Another ironic point… it IS possible to fit a twister board in a small room, I tried it yesterday!)

**Chapter 5**:

A knock rung throughout the supply room and everyone looked at each other. Finally George was picked to answer the front door to their newfound home, even if it was pointless to call it a front door, considering there was no back door.

George stood up to his feet and took a manly stride to the door, his man-purse on his shoulder as he did so. He pretended to look through the peep hole which didn't exist before opening up the door to reveal a pizza man.

"Somebody order two large pizzas and a couple cases of beer?" the man questioned, somehow not finding it completely odd how this group of people ordered a bunch of crap to a supply room.

George nodded diligently in response to the question. "How much?" he asked as he began digging through his over-sized man-purse for a wallet, or maybe another mini-purse filled with his money, who really knew what was in that thing at this point? The chances were, George didn't know either.

The pizza man raised an eyebrow in question but decided it best not to ask questions of these people. "Thirty-two fifty," he told the short Chinese man. He was confused by these closeted people, but he wasn't stupid enough to ask questions like he wanted to.

George handed the pizza man his money before taking the pizzas, then others grabbed the beer cases. "Thanks!" George said as he watched the pizza man leave, then he shut the door.

They all sat down on the floor, ignoring the fact that they all could have just gotten out of the closet as they enjoyed their pizza and beer in the closet.

"Hey, you guys know what?" Casey asked as she finished a bite of her pizza and looked around at everybody in the small room. When everyone looked at her with questioning looks, she went on. "This actually isn't too bad being stuck in here, at least no one we hate has come in yet."

Everyone else looked around, clearly taking in Casey's words. Suddenly they all realized that Casey was right, no one they hated had come in yet, that was a good sign. A few annoying ones, like John and his skittle bag, and George with his Mary Poppins purse, but other then that, no real damage.

"Fair enough Casey, it really could be worse," Olivia replied with a shrug. "My only problem is that I haven't been stuck in here just once, but twice now, and I still can't get away from Munch's boney ass, he found his way back in too," she told them with a groan.

Elliot coughed at a sudden realization, causing the rest of the group to turn their attentions to him. "Did anyone else notice that we could have gotten out of here when the pizza man came?"

Silence.

No one had thought of that at the time.

"Right," Elliot said with a shrug. "Just checking."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_30 minutes later._

By this point most of them had all had one too many beers and Olivia actually giggled at something that something that one of the others had said.

John couldn't resist it and he turned to Olivia and grinned. "Know what Olivia? You're kind of cute when you're drunk."

Silence again.

Everyone was staring at John as though he'd lost his mind with that statement.

Not Olivia though. Olivia started laughing at what John had said and she smiled and shrugged. "Well," he said with a glint of amusement on her features. "You're kind of cute when I'm drunk too Munch," she told him.

That comment caused nearly everybody except for John to start laughing.

"That was probably one of the harshest moments of my life," John said. "And she probably didn't even mean for it to come out that way!"

Olivia raised an eyebrow up in curiosity at John's outburst, "Why wouldn't I have meant it?" she asked him. "You really do look cute when I'm drunk!" she said with a laugh.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_An hour later._

A few of the group were still slightly tipsy at the moment, but they weren't entirely drunk. They were all sitting around and talking when the door opened and everyone saw Cassidy standing there and staring at them all.

Brian Cassidy had just let go of the door, and suddenly every single voice yelled out, "NO! NOT HIM! STOP THE DOOR!"

Fin took the initiative and grabbed George, trying to use the smaller man as a door stopper, but the door closed before he could and he only managed to knock George's head into the door, probably giving the small man one hell of a migraine.

"It was a good try partner," John said to his partner. "I would have never thought to use Fin as a door stopper," he said with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

Olivia was still drunk, or at least everyone was assuming that she was. She grinned and held the bottle of blue pills up to George who was sitting up and rubbing his head, "Hey George, can I keep these?"

Casey and Monique grinned while Elliot nearly choked on a piece of pepperoni he had nabbed off of one of the pizzas. Everyone else stared at her like she'd lost her mind.

"Go for it," George said with a shrug. "I have more at home anyways."

Olivia smiled innocently and shrugged at everyone who was still staring at her, including Brian. "I have a question, if anyone knows the answer," she said after a few seconds of silence.

"What is it?" Fin asked, wanting to hear what she would say next.

Olivia held the pills up and studied them a bit. "I've always wondered, if a guy takes Viagra with alcohol, does it have a sudden like, huge impact, like when you take drugs with alcohol?" she questioned.

Silence.

Casey seemed to really be thinking about the question. "George should know," she stated. "He knows all about pills," she reminded them all. "What do you think eh George? If you took Viagra with alcohol do you think you'd get it up bigger and faster?"

Monique's shoulders were moving up and down and a grin was tugging at the ends of her mouth.

"This is like one of them master card commercials," Fin said to them all with a laugh escaping his mouth.

This time John grinned and commented. "Oh yeah, I can agree with that one," he stated. "Pizza and beer in a supply closet with seven other people, thirty-two dollars," he stated as one of the things.

Elliot chuckled before contributing. "Olivia and Casey drunk together, fifty-five dollars," he said to them all.

Now Monique decided to join in as well. "Olivia and Casey wondering about the affects Viagra will have on a man if he takes it with alcohol _while_ they're drunk…"

"Priceless," everyone said at once.

Olivia and Casey were annoyed at the fact their question had gone unanswered.

"Well?" they both finally questioned at once.

Everyone looked at them curiously before they remembered the two women were awaiting an answer. Every face turned to George, and George was currently trying to figure out how to look at himself. Finally he took a mirror out and looked at himself, "My opinion?" he asked. "Probably."

Olivia and Casey grinned as they looked at each other.

"I think somebody should try it," Olivia stated with a grin. She would never admit to any of them that she and Casey weren't actually drunk, because this moment was too good to pass up.

Elliot, Fin, John and George all put their hands up defensively and yelled out in unison, "Hell no!"

Cassidy was staring at the door, wondering why it wouldn't open. "Hell, I'll do it," he said after a moment.

Olivia and Casey raised an eyebrow up in a strange manner as they looked at Cassidy. Everyone else stared at him, nearly wanting to kill themselves.

"Hey, it wouldn't take too many and then we could us me to pry open the door, it'll be one hell of a stiffy," Cassidy said with a grin.

Olivia's eye twitched slightly as she tried to hold back a comment she was itching to let out.

George looked over at Olivia, "It's not good to hold things inside Olivia, tell him what you're thinking!"

Everyone released a chuckle, not expecting Olivia to actually say anything.

"Hell Brian, you'd need more then this bottle, and you would HAVE to take it with alcohol if you wanted to get it up to anything near the natural size of a penis," she stated victoriously. But hell, might as well kick the flaming bag of shit while it's still lit right? "I've seen it for myself, and hell, I know they say it's quality on quantity, but the quality sucked too."

Silence.

"Here," Olivia said, tossing the Viagra over to Cassidy. "You're going to need them."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_A few minutes later._

"I wanted to tell everybody something," Cassidy said suddenly, causing everyone to look at him oddly. They were already keeping a safe distance from him.

"Okay.." the group replied silently, waiting to hear what he was going to say.

Cassidy beamed. "I just wanted to say, I'm gay now," he told them all.

Suddenly more distance was put between Cassidy and all the other men. They had backed themselves up against a wall in sudden fear.

Olivia, Casey and Monique all shrugged. To them it was a relief.

"We need to get him outta here," Fin said. He didn't want this guy anywhere near him, and he was positive Elliot, George and John felt the same way about it.

The other men all looked at each other before Elliot spoke up with a plan. "I say we use him to open the door, like a battering ram," he suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Fin said quickly. John and George nodded their heads in acknowledgement.

Fin and Elliot grabbed Cassidy. Fin had him by the legs and Elliot had Cassidy by the upper half of the body. After a few moments they began to ram him into the door, praying it would just break open.

After a few minutes of ramming, the door still wouldn't budge.

"You know," Olivia started. "You guys have a pretty tight grip on Brian, he's probably enjoying this," she told them, causing herself and the other two women to start laughing.

Elliot and Fin both threw their hands up at the same time, dropping Cassidy to the ground and running back to the other side of the supply closet, hiding against the wall.

John sucked on a skittle as he watched Brian with the crazed smile on his face. "What a fruitcake.."

Fin looked at George, "You're gay right?" he questioned. "You go sit next to him!"

"How the hell did you know I was gay?" George questioned with an eyebrow raised up.

Fin shrugged, "Lucky guess?"

George rolled his eyes. "Yes I'm gay, but screw you, I'm not going anywhere near that weird son of a bitch," he told them all defiantly.

Everyone stared at George in awe, never having heard him talk like that before. None of them seemed to care one bit whatsoever that he was gay though.

"Shove him up in the vent," Olivia said after a few moments of silence.

Silence.

Everyone seemed to be debating the idea of shoving Cassidy up into the vent.

"Sounds good to me," Elliot said after a moment with George, Fin and John nodding their heads in agreement.

Elliot and Fin stood up to get Cassidy again.

George was staying far away. "Get the fruit loop up there already!"

Monique raised an eyebrow up at George. "Did you just call another gay man a fruit loop?" she questioned. "Isn't that like, I don't know, against the code of the gays or something?" she asked in curiosity.

"I'm gay, not morally correct," George said to Monique.

After a moment Elliot and Fin and shoved Cassidy up into the vent and then they lifted George up to put the metal slate back over the open hole so that Cassidy couldn't get back into the room.

Casey blinked for a moment. "I've heard of people coming out of the closet, but I never heard of them coming out _in _the closet…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**There was no offense meant to anybody who might be homosexual, I'm not even straight, so sorry if I was offensive, it's all in good fun. Sorry for taking a bit to update, I needed to update my other story first before I got to this and my inspiration is really kicked for that story.**

**The coming out of the closet joke is credited to Freestyler9125. Given I worded it differently then she had, the idea for it had come from her and I wouldn't have thought to do it if it wasn't for her! -Kay**


	6. A Way Out mixed with HORMONES! Hah

**Disclaimer**: Nada dudes. Absolutely nada except for the storyline.

**A/N**: So yeah. It's been way to long. Sorry everyone. I had it done, I kind of just forgot to post it with a lot of things going on in life. That and my obsession with updating my other story, 'Man of My Dreams' which will be up in a matter of.. I don't know. Hours probably.

Dedicated to Color Esperanza.

**Chapter 6**:

Everyone was sitting in silence at the moment. No one had said anything for the passed half hour, and they were all being completely ignorant of John of was currently going through George's obese man purse.

A gasp came from John's direction and everyone turned their heads a little too look at him with eyebrows raised.

"Portable TV!" John said with a grin as he held up the little TV in his hands.

Silence.

Everyone just stared at John like he'd lost his mind.

"What?" he questioned. "At least it'll keep ME happy. You guys don't have to like it."

Elliot and the rest shook their heads and went back to their happy silence.

A moment later sound drifted from the TV that caused them all to look up at the same exactly time.

"Please don't be watching what I think you're watching," Fin said with a groan.

Casey was looking over John's shoulder at the TV in amusement. "He's watching teletubbies!"

Olivia and Monique's jaws dropped and they just stared in a stunned silence.

Fin looked annoyed.

George looked amused.

"You need Jesus.." Elliot muttered under his breath.

John shrugged. "Hey, at least I'm being productive with my time in here."

Olivia bit down on her lower lip in an attempt not to laugh.

"You call that shit productive?" Fin questioned. "Dude, you have issues to work through."

That caused Olivia to laugh. Which in effect made the others start laughing as well.

&&&&&&&&

It was only about twenty minutes later and John was still watching teletubbies on the portable TV.

"God damn it!!" Monique yelled out in frustration. "If I hear another green, yellow, purple or red son of a fucking bitch walking monkey giggle again I swear to God I'll smash that TV!"

Everyone besides John appeared to feel the same way. Aside from Casey. Casey was still looking over his shoulder. She looked amused, but not by the teletubbies. She'd been eating John's skittles right out of the package in his pocket and he was yet to notice.

Something giggled.

That was the last straw for Monique. She stood up, trotted right over to John and took the TV from his hands.

Everyone was staring at her. Waiting to see what she would do.

Gasps all around the room went out. Monique opened the door to the supply closet and threw the portable TV out against the wall. She then came back in and sat back down.

Complete silence.

Everyone was staring at the door.

"Did the door just open?" Olivia finally asked.

Casey raised an eyebrow up. "Maybe someone should try it again."

Everyone looked around at each other.

"I'll do it," Elliot said as he got to his feet. He walked over to the door and jiggled the handle.

It didn't budge.

George appeared to be studying the door. "Maybe it reacts to anger."

Everyone coughed and looked at George as though he were insane.

"You're not seriously suggesting that the door reacted on Monique's anger, are you?" John asked George. "And you people told me I needed Jesus."

Elliot looked embarrassed. "You heard that?" he asked.

John rolled his eyes, "Yes."

"Oops," Elliot replied, not bothering to apologize.

Olivia and Casey laughed.

Monique looked like she was feeling better after destroying the TV. Or at least having gotten rid of it.

"I still think someone else should try to open the door," George said.

Fin rolled his eyes this time. "You're a dumbass, no one's even angry anymore."

George shrugged. "Just act angry then Fin, you're good at that," he suggested.

Olivia and Casey started laughing harder then before.

"It wasn't really that funny, was it?" Monique questioned.

Olivia and Casey were in a full-out laughing fit now.

Everyone was staring now.

"Why is that so funny?" Elliot asked.

Olivia shook her head. She'd finally calmed herself down. "It's not that," she managed out.

"Then what is it?" John asked curiously.

Olivia simply smiled. She was holding in another laugh.

"What is it?" everyone else finally asked both the women.

Casey grinned. "I giggled.. not the teletubbies.."

Everyone started laughing now. Except John. John looked pissed.

"Oh come on John, I didn't do it on purpose so Monique took the TV away," Casey told John.

John was holding something in his hands though, and he didn't look happy still.

"Sheesh man, it was a TV show on a TV that was probably only a little bigger then your brain. And that's not saying much," Fin told his partner.

John was glaring at Casey. "You ate my skittles!!" he yelled out.

Casey shrugged innocently. "I really have no idea what you're talking about John. I would never eat your skittles."

Olivia was laughing again.

"Now what's she laughing about?" Monique questioned.

That caused Casey to laugh. Now both women were laughing again.

John didn't seem pissed anymore. Now he just looked at the two women like they'd lost their minds.

"What is it?" they all finally asked again.

Olivia smiled. "John was angry. We should have had him open the door."

Everyone groaned.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Elliot asked in annoyance.

Olivia raised an eyebrow up at Elliot. "What.. you actually think anger opens the door?"

Elliot thought about what she said for a moment. "Touché," he said finally.

"Well I think it does," George said. "Someone pretend to be angry and open the door."

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"You pretend to be angry and open it Mary Poppins," Monique suggested with pointed annoyance.

George smiled. "I don't get angry, I think Fin should do it."

Fin smirked. "Forget it little man, I don't feel like pretending I'm angry."

"You're always angry anyway, just try and open the door," George told Fin.

Fin folded his arms over his chest. "No," he answered.

"Open it," George tried again.

"I said no," Fin said. "Shut up and get someone else to do it you annoying midget."

George shrugged. "You're getting angry."

"I am not!!" Fin yelled out, clearly agitated with George.

"Are too," George replied with a smile.

Fin groaned. "Am not!"

"Are too," George said. This time John joined in.

"Am not!! Damn it!!" Fin yelled in annoyance.

Olivia, Casey, Elliot and Monique looked at each other. Suddenly they were all yelling it. "Are too!"

"Jesus Christ! I am not!" Fin yelled in anger. He stood up. Grabbed George and opened the door to the supply closet. He quickly tossed out the good doctor and shut the door. "There, finally solved that problem," he stated.

Complete silence again.

Everyone was openly gaping at the door.

Fin seemed pretty happy with himself though.

"You idiot," John groaned out. "You threw out the only person who understood the door!!"

Fin raised an eyebrow up. "You know what old man?" he asked. "Take this!" He yelled. He then picked up John, opened the door and tossed him out.

"Fin!!!" Everyone else yelled out. "Don't shut the..." SLAM. "Door..."

Fin coughed. "Oops?"

Elliot banged his head against the wall in annoyance.

"Screw this," Monique yelled out. She stood up, huffing and puffing and trotted right over to the doors. She though about giggling teletubbies, opened the door and waltzed right out.

"FREEDOM!" Casey and Fin yelled out. They both dove out the door behind her just before it shut.

Only Elliot and Olivia were left in the room.

Olivia was staring at the door with a bit of amusement and Elliot just looked stunned.

"Do you think anyone would notice if we waited an extra half hour to get angry?" Olivia asked as she turned and grinned at Elliot.

Elliot coughed and glanced over at Olivia. "Probably," he stated.

Olivia shrugged. "Does it matter?" she asked next.

"Not really," Elliot replied. "What did you have in mind?"

Olivia chuckled.

"Right," Elliot said after a moment.

Olivia grinned as she moved over towards Elliot. She got in his lap and brushed her lips against his almost immediately.

Elliot just smiled, "What if somebody comes in?"

"Who cares?" she questioned.

That made Elliot laugh. "Works for me," he replied. He'd just started pulling her shirt up when the door to the supply closet open and shut.

"Holy shit," a woman said.

Olivia groaned. "Son of a bitch!"

"I didn't see anything, I swear," she said quickly.

Olivia turned to look and nearly had her eyes bug out of her head. "Alex?"

Alex moved her hands away from her eyes. "Double holy shit," she stated in shock.

"Alex!" Olivia said with a grin as she got off of Elliot's lap and ran over to the ex-ADA, quickly enveloping her in a hug.

"Who are you with anyway?" Alex asked. She looked around Olivia and gaped at Elliot who was still sitting against the wall. "Wow, I wondered when that was going to happen."

Olivia chuckled. "THAT, hasn't happened yet," she said quickly. "Almost, but not yet."

Elliot looked hopeful. "You're saying yet, that means I still have another chance right?" he asked quickly.

"Not right now," Olivia stated rolling her eyes.

Elliot groaned.

Alex chuckled, not able to help but to let out a laugh at that.

"It's not funny!" Elliot said.

Olivia was smiling. Elliot was getting angry.

Elliot understood. He kept up the angry routine and stood up. He walked over to the door, opened it and walked out.

Olivia gaped as the door shut.

"What was that all about?" Alex asked after a moment of stunned silence.

Olivia groaned. "That jerk! I need to get laid!! Jesus."

Alex stared at Olivia like she'd gone insane. Maybe she really did need to get laid. She sounded pretty serious about it all.

"Sorry about that," Elliot said as he opened the door back up. He quickly shoved one of them out. Accidentally shoving Olivia out instead of Alex and shut the door.

A knock on the door a few seconds later.

Elliot opened the door back up and looked at Olivia. He blinked, confused, then looked back at Alex who was still in the room. "Oh.." he said after a second. He pulled Olivia back in and shoved Alex out, shutting the door behind her.

Olivia was tapping her foot on the floor with her arms across her chest.

"Sorry," Elliot stated sheepishly.

A small smile creeped up on the edges of Olivia's mouth. She shook her head and then pulled Elliot's face to hers, kissing him once again. "Forget it," she stated.

Elliot was grinning. "Sounds like a plan."

Olivia lifted Elliot's shirt off and was working on the pants when a crash came from above them and then a thump from behind them.

"What the hell?" Olivia and Elliot both questioned as they turned around.

Brian Cassidy was laying in a heap on the floor.

"Jesus Christ!!" Olivia yelled out in frustration. "Can't a woman just have sex in the supply closet without people ruining it?!"

Elliot raised an eyebrow up at seeing Cassidy on the floor.

Cassidy sat up, rubbing his head. "What's going oh-whoa..Holy tolitoes!" he yelled out as he stared at a bare-chested Elliot.

"That's disgusting and disturbing on so many levels," Elliot said as he covering his chest with his shirt.

Olivia groaned. "Get the hell out!" she yelled at Cassidy. She grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and walked over to the door. She opened it up and punted him out like a football before slamming the door shut.

Elliot looked amused now.

"Screw this, no one else is coming in here," she stated adamantly. She locked the door to the supply room and then grabbed a fold-up chair that was sitting in the corner and placed it under the door-knob.

Elliot watched her, oddly turned on by it all. "Think that's the end of the interruptions?"

Olivia turned to look at Elliot and was a bit surprised by the look in her eyes. "I've got my gun," she stated. "I'll shoot the next one," she said next.

"Perfect," Elliot replied with a grin. And walked over to Olivia and pulled her shirt right off, backing her up against the wall as he kissed her again.

Olivia moaned and that caused Elliot to laugh.

A little while later they removed the chair from in front of the door and opened it.

"I think I just realized something," Olivia told Elliot.

"What?"

Olivia smirked. "The whole time we were turning the door knob in the wrong direction to try and get it to open."

&&&&&&&&&&&

**Okay you guys. Use your imagination right there because I'm not actually writing the sex scene. Now how was that for a reason why the God damned door wouldn't even open?? Believe it or not, I've sat there and turned the knob the wrong way on SO many different occasions and thought my door was locked.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone, you're all the best there ever was. Keep an eye out for the 'Man of My Dreams'.**

**Also. Kate Taylor is moving, so I think we should all give her a little home away from home gift. Read her last story, 'Pictures of You'. It's amazingly written and she's not given enough credit for how amazing she can write. If you people think I'm good, she's practically ten times better.**

**-Kay**


	7. The Big Bad ThreeWheeler Bike

**Disclaimer**: Not mine.

**A/N**: You people are going to either hate or love me for this. I don't think there IS an in-between here haha!

&&&&&&&&&&

Elliot and Olivia walked outside of the precinct and took a step onto the sidewalk.

As they did so, Dani Beck was pulling up. She was fully unaware of any situations with the closet since she hadn't been there.

Olivia and Elliot shrugged to each other and decided some things were best left unmentioned.

Just as Dani looked over at them, she got hit by a little boy on his three-wheeler bike. She was never heard from again.

&&&&&&&&&&

**Lmao. And get this. I liked Dani up until last night's previews:D**


End file.
